


Prince of mt Ebott

by Pokemonmasterchampionpink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sans Remembers Resets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonmasterchampionpink/pseuds/Pokemonmasterchampionpink
Summary: The reason for Frisks resets is reveled. His mother accompanies him through the underground.Frisk is a boy of 7, and his mother is 23.





	1. Prologue (The Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Just gauging reaction, is this something people want. Looking to do multiple POVs. Feedback is much appreciated.

It had never gone like this before. Not any of the other time lines, not any of the other beating, not what his father did, not his mothers reaction, not the sharp stinging on his cheek. None of this has happened before. It filled him with fear, it filled him with hope. It filled Frisk with determination. 

 

It was 3am. The nosies had only stoped a half hour ago. It lasted so much longer this time. 

But now it was quite and time to act, yet Frisk still lingered under his bed afraid of what awaited him. Would this time be different, he had try for it to be. And he was so very tired and scared and lonely. 

A fresh batch of tears threatened to fall when suddenly Frisk heard his parents bedroom door open. His body, tears even breathing froze.

This has never happened before. 

He shouldn't have waited, he should have left when he could, but he couldn't escape now. Soft foot steps were slowly padding toward his room. 

Oh god they were opening his door. Who was it? Was he going to die? Here, already?

"Baby? Where are you?" A soft yet broken voice called out into the darkness. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"Mom!" Frisk squeaked while scrambling from his hiding spot as quietly as he could, launching himself at the small woman. 

She let out a pained grunt but held him all the same. New tears, this time from relief, stained the breast of her shirt where Frisk lay his head. 

"Mom. " he hickuped through his sobs " I-I thought, I...You.." 

"Shh." she smoothed his hair and rubbing his back lovingly. " It's ok, I'm ok baby. Shh calm down." 

He was able to lessen the tears but he didn't want to let her go. Still overwhelmed by the fact she was alive. 

"Baby..." her hand had stilled and she sounded a little worried, a little unsure. " I need you to be my big boy and be very quiet and help me pack your backpack. Can you do that for me." 

Frisk looked up at her to see she was smiling at him but fear was in her eyes. He had hoped for this. It wouldn't take long, he had had time to do it this time, while he was listening to the noises from his parents room, waiting. 

Reluctantly he left his mothers embrace and grabbed the bag by the closet. "Ready." He said hope lacing its way into his fear. She gave him a questioning look but said nothing about his preparations. 

He hurried back to her and grabbed her hand as she lead him out the hallway then down the stairs toward the garage and he never looked back. 

In the light he saw her better. He almost wish he hadn't. 

Both eyes were black. Her lips split and flecked with blood. A bloody rip on her cheek was swollen and purple. Worst of all were the marks round her neck. The imprint of two large hands. 

Now in the car they could speak. 

"Mom where are we going." He asked her trying not to care since she was there with him. 

"Away... just away baby." She sounded so tiered. 

"What about... dad." He whispered. 

The car came to a jerky halt halfway out the garage. She had stopped breathing, so had Frisk. 

"He's ... he's ok... it's fine... he's just... he isn't coming baby." She had begun to cry and Frisk held his tongue, as the car slowly pulled out the long drive and started into the forest, not wanting to upset her more. 

"I, I'm so sorry Charles... I'm sorry I couldn't save you." she whispered to herself making Frisk think of who he needed to save. 

 

Mind made up he told her he had to potty and just couldn't wait until they got to the gas station at the bottom of the mountain, he would just have to pee in the woods.

"Mom! Mom come see what I found!" Frisked yelled out to her where he knew she was waiting next to the running car. 

"Oh baby... please we have to go, just hurry up and come back, please." She called back in her worried Mom voice. He had missed that. 

"No. You have to come here!" Frisk whined knowing she would come and edging closer to the hole leading to the underground. If she saw him fall down he just knew she had to follow. 

"Ok. Fine." She grumbled making her way through the trees. "What is it ba- Oh my god! Get away from there!" She didn't just sound Mom worried, she sounded terrified as she began rushing toward Frisk and the large hole. 

And with a well placed "whoah" he pretended to fall in. His mother shrieked and without a second thought jumped in after her child leaving behind the their bags the running car and the world as they knew it.


	2. The ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's dad wakes up alone. Frisk and his mom meet Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AHEAD  
> IMPLIED VIOLENCE

Charles's View 

When Charles woke up his head pounded and his hands ached. He let out a groan and rolled over reaching for his wife. But no one was there. 

"Fuckin bitch." He mumbled "Maggie!" He yelled out as loud as his throbbing head would let him, which wasn't very loud. 

But nobody came. 

"Damn it! MAGGIE get your fuckin ass in here." He bellowed out ignoring his head. His anger starting to well up, she was fuckin asking for it. His hands still may hurt from last night but the toe of his boot was fine. 

Still nobody came. 

That was odd, she always came when he called.

"Maggie!" He yelled out curiously as he got up from bed in just his boxers and threw open the bedroom door. Only a dark hallway greeted him. 

"The fuck." He mumbled confused. His wife should be up making his breakfast now and the little bastard's door should be open. The little pansy always gets up to help his mom. 

"Shit." He muttered dread starting to build with his anger.

He stomps to his sons door and practically tears it off the hinges. The room is dark, the bed never slept in. The kids bag was gone. 

"Fuck!" He runs back to his room and this time he does rip a door from its hinge, his closet. A portion of his wife's clothes are missing. 

"That fucking bitch I swear to god when I find her..." his threat rings ominously in the empty home. 

 

Toriel's View 

"Yes and thank goodness Frisks mother woke up, she was so badly bruised from her fall, she even had a cracked rib, I was so worried." Toriel sighed through the door. 

"And did it go as well as you hoped." Came a muffled reply. She gave a giggle remembering the girl's reaction. 

"No, she saw me and passed out. But after she woke back up and believed I was real." Toriel giggled again. "Yes she is a very sweet girl."

Her companion was silent and Toriel wondered if he was try to think of a pun. "Ya call her girl like she's a kid but she's the kids Mom." He said finally, a little confused. 

Toriel pondered that for a moment " Well she is very small and childlike... " she said recalling the girl was not much taller then her seven year old son. "Maybe I just see everyone as a child.." she added sadly. " and besides, she is very much younger then I am." 

An uncomfortable silence clung in the air, now would be a good time for a joke. But Toriel felt a nagging sense in her gut. "While we are on serious subjects... I- I have a favor I would ask of you." 

She could hear him take a deep breath, and if she didn't know any better would have sworn he knew what was coming. For some reason she had a sense of déjà vu. "sure shoot." Came a casual reply. 

She thought of the mother and her son. She was such a kind innocent soul and the boy never left her side. Toriel worried what would become of them. It reminded her of her and her own son. 

"If Frisk and his mother should cross the door, please, protect them."

 

Frisk's View

He had told Toriel his mother was hurt in the fall, and to his relief she never questioned it. It wasn't that hard to believe though, the fall had knocked his mother unconscious. 

He was as scared as he was the first time had fallen when he saw his mother completely still, eyes closed, lying on the yellow flower bed. He was ready to reset when Toriel had showed up, chasing a confused and completely ignored flowey off. 

She quickly checked on his mother and informed him with a relived smile she was ok and that she would help them. She seemed shocked to learn his mom was his mom but most people were for some reason so he thought nothing of it. 

This time all puzzles were passed as Toriel carried his mother and lead him to her home. Once there she laid her on the bed that had been his at one time and told him not to worry. She would be fine after resting. 

That's always what his mother would tell him, when she was hurt. And even though he knew it was safe here he stayed in the same room while she slept. 

 

Magnolia's View 

After waking up a second time Magnolia simply assumed she was dead. After all, her injuries were healed. But the flashing of her life bought up the childhood memory of Charles grandfather. 

She had loved the tales he told of talking spiders and dogs, and of magic. Of caves underground that glowed, where snow fell, and all the creatures that habituated them. He had meant them to be frightening, raving how the monsters had stolen and killed his younger brother. When Charles parents had heard that his grandfather had went away to be "cared for" they said. And she never saw the strange old man again. 

Her own mother had read her so many bedtime stories of fairies, promising they and magic all were real, she had seen it. And her mother never lied to her. 

She would just have to believe all this was real. Because her son was sitting on the bed with her. And he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. 

He had yelled out for her and threw himself at her in a hug as soon as she opened her eyes and she was shocked to find it didn't hurt this time. How long had she been out?

"Baby... what... where?" She was so confused last she remembered she was falling. Like Alice down the long rabbit hole, she had jumped in after... 

"Omg baby are you ok!?" If she had been knocked unconscious what had happened to her son! She pushed him back out of her embrace to look over him, but he was fine not a hair out of place. 

"I'm fine mom." He wined petulantly at her. " I was worried about you... Toriel found us and brought you here, she- she used magic to heal you. She's nice I like her." 

"Toriel?" Magnolia echoed 

"Ya the lady from before when you first woke up." Her son stated matter-of-factly. Seemingly undisturbed by the fact the woman was a goat. 

"That was... real..." she wispered under breath, still coming to terms with it. 

Whatever was happening they couldn't stay here, it was still to close. He could find them.

"Char-" she began but her son cut her off. 

"Can we use my new nickname mom... I... I don't wana be called... that name anymore." The pain and age in his voice broke Magnolias heart. 

Her son changed his name more then his clothes but she remembered every one. In truth she didn't like to use his true name as well "Sure Frisk." She smiled down at him pulling him into another hug. 

Frisk gave a out long yawn at the same time his stomach growled. 

"Have you been keeping an eye on me this whole time." She lovingly teased him, knowing that was his routine. 

"There was nothing else to do." He pushed her away grumpy. It only made her hold him closer and giggle, peppering kiss to his hair. 

"Aww come on mom stop it." He wined but it was clear he was enjoying it. Still he couldn't stifle another yawn that escaped between his own giggling. 

"You rest here while mommy goes to get something to eat from that nice Ms. Toriel ok baby." She told him getting up herself and tucking him in. She need to find out what was really going on. 

Ever content her son snuggled down "ok. I love you mom." He said drifting off. 

She kissed his head before she left "I love you too baby."

Now she just had to find that anthropomorphic goat. 

 

Frisk was long asleep and the topic of snail uses completely tired out when Magnolia mention they had to leave. 

"You two could stay here with me, you would be safe here." The goat woman smiled at her kindly yet somehow sad. 

But she was wrong. 

"No! " Magnolia squeaked out eyes going wide. "We can't- we can't stay on this Mountain." Her thoughts raced to her husband. He had to know they were gone. Had he found the car? Would he find her and her son? What would he do to her...

"No, I understand." Toriel responded sadly, oblivious to her inner turmoil "You would just be unhappy trapped down there." 

In truth under a mountain sounded like a good place to hide from Charles. But not this mountain. Not... his mountain. 

"Frisk..." She said, fearing for her child. "He- he need to be with children his own age and he... he deserves a normal life, this is no life for a child." She grasped at things she could say. A way she could convince this woman that they couldn't stay. 

"It... it will be very dangerous." Toriel told her, guilt seeping into her voice "There have been others and... and none of them made it through. But they were all children, perhaps an adult..." she ended hopeful staring off into something unseen. 

A sharp fear cut Magnolia. Children had died down here! Oh god what kind of a place was this. Could she keep her child safe?!

Then a deeper fear took her and she knew. If Charles found them he would kill her and probably his son too. She had to get away. 

"I will not let anyone hurt my son." She said fear still present but full of determination. 

Toriel smiled wistfully remembering a time when she was the protective mother. "I have faith in you. And do not fear, those in the underground will not harm you if you do not harm them." Then suddenly she looked fearful "except the king, Asgore, you must avoid him. At all costs"

Now Magnolia was sure she was in some sort of horrible fantasy novel. Complete with magic, talking animals, and an evil king. Though she was far from being appropriate for the role of heroine or even damsel in distress. After all she was not so innocent and knew how to avoid violent men. 

"I can do this." She said mostly to herself and was surprised by Toriels reply. 

"I'm sure you can my dear."

 

Toriel's View 

After a good dinner and full nights sleep Toriel was ready to let the small humans on their way. She had bundled them up in leftover clothes to ward against the cold of the first part of their journey. And was now wishing them well at the door to the basement. She gave Magnolia the cinnamon butterscotch pie and Frisk a hug. 

They would be fine. Magnolia was an adult and the child had his mother. 

"There is one last thing." She remarked sadly already feeling the bitter sting of loneliness. "The only way to exit the underground is to keep going... there is no way to leave here at the beginning. So I- I would ask when you do leave you not return." She was finding it twice as hard to say goodbye to two people. 

"I understand." Magnolia told her softly, laying a gentle hand on her arm. It had been so long since someone had comforted her, she had forgotten the feeling. It was nearly to much to bare. "Thank you Toriel, for everything."

It was the first time in many centuries that Toriel felt the urge to leave with her guests. But desperate for companionship as she was, she knew she couldn't leave her post. Another human could still fall and they would need her help. 

"Good luck my children." She whispered out to their backs as they disappeared down the stairs holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might accidentally enjoy Writing Charles :(


	3. Journey to Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia and Frisk meet Sans and his brother and Charles goes looking for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn't sure where this was going but now I'm pretty sure I've got it all fleshed out.
> 
> Warning   
> EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AHEAD

Sans View

In all truth Sans was starting to hate the kid. As if life in the underground wasn't bad enough. Time started to repeat itself since the kid made his way into all their lives and each time it was worse. And when Papyrus woke him this time with the all too familiar complain of being late he was ready to end it early. 

He went to the door ready to cross it himself when Toriel's voice greeted him. That was a new occurrence. But much to his dismay she told him a boy named Frisk had fallen into the underground. However she said he wasn't alone. 

His mother was unconscious in bed. 

That certainly was new. 

He couldn't hurt a kid in front of his mom. He may be a monster but he wasn't pure evil. He gave out a defeated sigh. Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad. 

 

It took an extra day of waiting, a day were he couldn't sleep in, of watching the door before it opened. 

Frisk looked the same as ever though his clothes were different, a miss match of winter wear. Holding his hand was the woman that had to be his mother. 

She was a foot taller then him with matching colored hair. Her back was taunt and she whipped her head back and forth quickly. She was on high alert. He had the perfect move to dissolve that tension. 

"Humans-"

As fast as she could, the woman spun around putting Frisk behind her protectively. Large, frightened, warm brown eyes met him head on. Her mouth was set in a tight grimace. 

"Uh... put 'er there pal." He managed to say not too awkwardly. She merely gave his hand a suspicious look. 

"It's called a hand shake, we use it as a form of greeting here." Sans told her nonchalantly. She turned a soft shade of pink and tentatively reached for his hand.

"Oh... Oh! Yes um hello my names is Mag-" a loud fart noise interrupted her and Frisk giggled from behind her. She turned a deep shade of red and sputtered. 

"The old whoopy cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." The tension in her shoulders subsided slightly but she still eye balled him suspiciously. 

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But... y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother papyrus… He's a human hunting FANATIC" Sans said with the most casual voice he could. But she still sucked a breath and moved Frisk behind her to be more out of sight. 

"Though it's been so long, nobody remembers what they look like." He added and she gave him a confused look. 

"Then how do you know what we are." She shot back. Sans grinned at her. 

"You just told me." He simply responded. Again the woman faltered. "You're gonna have to be more clever then that if you want to make it through here." 

Frisk peeked his head from behind his mother and gave Sans a look of suspicion to rival his hers. Sans was stuck at how similar they looked. 

"SANS WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST AND WHO ARE YOU SPEAKING WITH." Came the booming voice of Sans younger brother. He could have sworn Papyrus wasn't supposed to show up for a few more seconds.

A horrified look came over her face as she cringed away from Papyrus's voice. Frisk gripped his mothers jacket "Mom..." he Wined at her. 

"MOM... YOU MEAN TO SAY A MOTHER AND HER CHILD, OUT HERE!?" 

"Hey bro. Ya, theses here capital folk got lost on the way to town and they found 'snow' way out." Sans winked at her as her made his pun and she seemed to be more at ease. 

"Oh! y-yes we, uh, got lost..." the woman agreed hastily and unsure. 

"AND YOU MADE IT ALL THE WAY HERE, POOR SOULS. BUT FEAR NOT! NYEH HEH HEH!! FOR NOW THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FOUND YOU, HE CAN LEAD YOU SAFETY TO SNOWDIN!" 

She winced at the volume of his voice but replied with a polite "Thank you so very much. My name is Magnolia and this is my son Frisk."

The Journey was punctuated with an over exuberant description of Snowdin and its delights by Papyrus. Accentuated by Sans perfect puns. Frisk seemed to delight in all of it while his mother seemed torn between being at ease and on edge. 

"NOW THERE ARE SOME PUZZLE TRAPS FOR HUMANS AHEAD THAT WILL NEED TO BE DEACTIVATED BEFORE WE CAN CONTINUE.... SAY YOU WERE PRETTY LUCKY TO MISS THEM YOUR FIRST TIME AROUND." Papyrus pondered with a gloved hand to his head. 

"But I want to do them! Can I mom please!" Frisk begged his mother with wide eyes. 

"WOWIE! A FAN!!" He didn't specify if it was of Papyrus himself or puzzles.

"Um. If Mr. Papyrus says it's ok then sure, baby." Happy, Frisk looked up at Papyrus expectantly. 

"OF CORSE YOU MAY TEST YOUR WORTH AGAINST THE GREATNESS THAT IS THE... THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" His second great was twice as loud as the first. And with a smile for his mother Frisk and Papyrus scurried off together. 

"You sure about that." Sans asked. 

"Frisk is a very smart boy, and he always enjoys trying new things." She eyed her son lovingly giving him a wave when he looked over to make sure she was watching him. 

Then she turned to Sans with a nervous expression. "Why? It's not dangerous is it?"

He gave her a reassuring smile "Nah Paps is pretty insufficient when it comes to puzzles. That and he'd never hurt a kid."

For a moment her eyes went wide before they crinkled shut in the warmest of smiles. "I trust you." 

The warmth seem to radiate off her and spill onto Sans own face. 

"After all you helped us back there. Thank you for that." She was still smiling but her words were accompanied by eyes that seemed to sparkle, with what though Sans didn't know. 

"Ah, whatever s'not like I had a 'bone' to pick with you or something." Frisk was almost done the by puzzle now, impressing Papyrus thoroughly. 

She gave a short amused laugh "Still I wonder," then gave him a sly grin. "Would anyone else been as kind."

He felt his face grow warmer. "I'm sure. Everyone here is real n-ice." 

"Em' hum." She hummed at him "Well we were very lucky to have met you, Sans... I was very lucky." She said decisively. 

Then Frisk ran up having finished the puzzle flawlessly. She turned away from Sans to hug and praise her son walking off toward town. Leaving him to realize the warmth on his face came from a blush. 

 

"I AM SURE THAT AFTER SUCH AN ARDUOUS JOURNEY YOU WISH TO REST. FEAR NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IN HIS INFINITE WISDOM, HAS DELIVERED YOU TO THE SNOWED INN." 

"Thank you Papyrus, I wish we could repay you and your brothers kindness." If it hadn't been her fierce grip on Frisk's hand Sans was sure he would have been long gone exploring if the look in his eye said anything. 

"THINK NOTHING OF IT CITIZEN, IT IS MERELY ALL IN A DAYS WORK FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He boasted. 

"Well we won't be staying long but it would still be a pleasure to see you again." She said warmly looking at both of them. 

"AND YOU AS WELL, MAGNOLIA, FRISK. NOW I MUST BE OFF, THE ROLL OF HEAD SENTRY IS EVER DEMANDING. A GOOD DAY TO YOU BOTH." And with a slight bow he raced off. 

Magnolia turned to Sans with a look of upmost gratitude "Really though Sans thank you so much, I could never repay your kindness." 

Frisk was giving him the stink eye. 

"Naw like my bro said it was 'snow' problem." He replied trying to ignore the kid. 

"SANS!!! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO TOO! DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND ON GOING HOME AND SLACKING OFF!" Papyrus voice called over to them just as clear as if he was still standing there

"Well regardless it was very 'ice' to meet you." She giggled out at Sans making his flush again. 

"Moooom" Frisk wined at his mother while tugging her sleeve still giving Sans a dirty look. 

"Ok, ok baby." She turned to the kid for a moment to placate him missing his stares. "Goodbye Sans."

"Ya see ya." He replied lamely as she and Frisk walked into the inn. 

 

Magnolias POV

The inside of the inn was blissfully warm Magnolia remarked as she stepped up to the counter. 

She thought getting a room for the night would be the best plan. Frisk could rest and she could have some peace and quiet to form a plan. 

Toriel had said the only way out was to keep going but that didn't give her much to go on. Keep going where?

"Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premium hotel! One night is 80 gold." The small bunny from the interrupted her thoughts. 

"80 gold...." she repeated

"Yes that is our going rate." The bunny replied firmly. 

Money. Of course Magnolia had forgotten about money. 

Her wallet was in her purse, which was back in the car. Not that that would help her it only held the credit card her husband gave her, no gold at all. 

"Mom?" Frisk had come up to stand next to her having finished his usual surveying of a new area. He looked up at her with innocent questioning eyes. Oh god what was she going to do now?

"Oh, you..." the bunny woman gave a sad glance to Magnolias son then the small bunny that was behind the counter with her. 

"Hey you know what I just remembered our new customer deal! Ya that's right it's been so long since we had a "new" customer I nearly forgot." The bunny told them excitedly

"Ya, every new customer gets to stay the first night free!" She gathered a key from the cubbies and gave it to Magnolia with a smile. 

Magnolia wanted to cry, for the first time in a long time with happiness. It had been so long since so much kindness was show to her she had almost forgotten it existed in the world. 

"T-thank you..." was all she managed. 

"No no its nothing." Blushed the bunny "Your room is the second up the stairs and to the right. 

As she called her wondering son to follow her up the stairs Magnolia felt more determined then she had in a long time. She could do this. 

She and her son would be fine. 

 

Charles's POV

The fucking bitch took his car. Granted it was the car he bought for her to drive but it was his fuckin car. Oh ya and the kid she took him too. 

Fuck she left him. 

Charles was going to kill her. 

 

When he found the car abandoned, door open, batteries dead about a mile down the forest path he had the wild thought that she hadn't run. That is was some weird kidnapping, after all he had the money for it. But then he saw the bags. She planed to leave him. 

But where were they now. 

The rising sun hit the canopy, lightning a path of broken branches leading off the path. Charles thought it was a good enough place to start. 

He was ready to give it up as a lost cause when he came upon the large hole. His parents warned him as a child not to go off the known pathways because the woods on the mountain were dangerous. His crazy ass grandfather had told him bout the hole. 

"I'll be damn, that old codger wasn't all crazy." He gave out an awed whistle at how deep it looked. At the edge dirt was disturbed making it obvious something had fallen in. 

Charles gave out a sharp laugh, imagine his luck. 

"What's a-matter sweetheart, decide to go on a early morning hippie dippy nature walk and fall down a hole." He yelled down into the darkness teasingly "don't worry your prince charming will come save you, I just need to go back to the house and get rope. You wait there for me." Maybe he'd get some breakfast first though.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que dream sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a full chapter, just a tiny tidbit I wasn't even sure of adding.

Sans Dream

Everything was black. An endless void of nothingness, and everything all at once. It didn't bother Sans much. He traveled through this realm whenever he would teleport and as long as he keep his destination in mind he would reach it. 

But he hadn't remembered going there, or where he was headed now. 

"Where are you going..." the air seemed to whisper at him. 

Home 

"I - I have to get home." He was talking to himself rather then the ominous voice. 

"Home is were the heart is." It told him surely. 

Yes and his brother and... and... something else was there, he had to get back. 

"But if you don't have a heart… Where is home..." it followed him threateningly until he fell through the world and landed in his room. 

 

Magnolia Dream 

Her legs burned, just as much as the air pounding in and out of her lungs. But she had to keep running, she couldn't stop. 

If she did he would catch her. 

She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She just had to get away. 

Not of the first time she prayed for someone to come save her. But once again the only hero she could see was the villain chasing her. 

How had it come to this, how had she let this happen. This was all her fault. 

Where was she going? What was she doing? Why didn't she just give up?

The innocent smiling face of her son invaded Magnolia's mind. It drove her feet faster. It filled her with determination. 

She had to be strong for him. She had to save him, keep him safe. 

She reached out as if it would help her run even fast, to get her where she needed to be. 

A boney hand grabbed hers and pulled her to safety. And Magnolia slept peaceful for the rest of the night. 

 

Sans Dreams

The darkness outside told Sans it was still far to early to get up so he plopped back down in bed and drift off to sleep again. 

It was white this time. Like a thick fog or blinding blizzard, he couldn't even see his bone in front of his face. 

There was a warm pressure to the place but it was comfortable, almost soothing. He felt at home here. 

A tiny weight tugged on his shoulder, enticing him to turn around. 

"Sans." Came the sound of pure happiness and relief from the blindingness in front of him. 

Sans curiosity peaked and his bones told him he was close to figuring something out. Sweat formed on his brow as he strained his eyes to see better. To see anything. 

The whiteness started to give way to another color it was darker and he was just about to see, so close to figuring out something so important. 

When Papyrus booming voice woke him for the day. 

 

Frisk's Dream 

He was back at the flower patch. He was the only one there but he wasn't alone. 

"Greetings friend! Have you come back to play some more." 

The voice echoed around him and Frisk whipped his head around angrily looking for the direction it came from. 

"NO! Go away! I HATE you!" He put as much venom in his voice as his tears would allow. 

A figure appeared in front of him, flat and nearly identical to him. Like he was looking into an evil mirror. "Now, now young Frisk is that any way to speak about yourself." 

The mirror had on the most creepy of smiles. 

"I'm not you!" Frisk accused his reflection, tears flowing freely down his face. 

"My dear child, we have more in common then you realize." Then it opened it's mouth and threw its head back, farther the humanly possible and laughed.


	5. Sans investigates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks some questions and gets some shocking answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Violence

Magnolia's POV

Frisk was not going to sleep and she could pass out at any moment. 

In all honesty she had been asking a lot. It was still not yet bed time if the lighting down here was any indication. And he was still wired from their day. 

With a short exploration of the town she had luckily found a promising book at the "LIBRARBY" saying monsters moved to the capital of NEW HOME to be closer to the way to the surface. All she had to do was get to the place they thought she was from. 

Frisk had made friends with a young monster boy named kid. They seemed to have great fun running round the great decorated tree in town but Magnolia would still cringe every time the poor child fell face first. 

She saw a cozy looking restaurant named Grillbys but after learning of her gold problem, or lack there of, she had to concede to cinnamon butterscotch pie for dinner. 

Her immediate concern was funds. Who knew how far they really had to go and she would need to buy food sooner or later. Not to mention god knows what else. The book told her about her destination, only saying of the journey that they had braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat to get there. The last part worried her slightly but if the place she was in now was supposed to be "harsh" cold it couldn't be all that bad. 

She longingly thought of her bag back in the car. It had a change of clothes, her phone, and her black card. 

Then she sighed defeated. 

The card was Charles's. It was his money on it and he was sure to cut it off as soon as she left. 

It was his phone line. And he had tracked her on it before. Suddenly she was glad she didn't have it. 

Still she had nothing to help her now and was starting to become frustrated. Her new found luck couldn't have run out already could it. 

Frisk was happily jumping on the bed excitedly talking about exploring the town with his new friend. She loved him so very much but sometimes his boundless energy was overwhelming. 

"That sounds like a lovely idea baby, but how about you wait until morning. We can find some place to eat before we head on." She told him ignoring how she couldn't pay for it. She would find a way when the time came. 

"Oh." Said her son distractedly "would this help. I found it in a snow poff." From his pocket he pulled small bag and gave it to her. Inside gold coins twinkled. She grabbed her son and smothered him with light kisses. 

"Stop Mom! Your suffocating me!" He laughed as she started tickling him. 

30 tiny pieces of gold. 30 tiny blessings. 30 pieces of hope. 

If a room in a premium inn was only 80 gold maybe she could hope to make it though on this alone. 

When morning rolled round Magnolia felt more well rested then she had in a long time and she was ready for whatever road threw at her. 

 

Sans POV

Sans was tiered. His sleep had been restless and had done little to prepare him for the upcoming day. 

But to his ever loving surprise it was Papyrus that suggested they take a half day off sentry duty to show Magnolia and Frisk around town. He also had an idea of getting some cinnamon bunnys for breakfast and a peace greeting. 

To Sans surprise they were wake and about to leave, he wouldn't have been if he had a choice. But he had to keep a socket on the kid 

Much to Sans relief Frisk matched his mothers upbeat attitude. 

"GREETINGS YOUNG FRISK AND MOTHER. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MY BROTHER HAVE COME BEARING BREAKFAST AND TO SEE IF YOU REQUIRED TO BE SHOWN THE SIGHTS I REFERRED YOU TO YESTERDAY." His brother said after giving them each a bunny.

"Can we mom! Can we?" Frisk seemed nothing more then a normal child, endearingly annoying but nothing more. 

His mother had stuffed her entire cinnamon bunny in her mouth like she was the child so all she could do was blush and nod at him. Sans found it enduring. 

 

Papyrus had gone off with Frisk, Kid and some other children from the town to has he had said "engage in the most epic of snowball battles". Leaving him alone with Magnolia on a bench to watch. 

Sans thought he would use the awkward time to find out what they were planning on doing here. And if he had to admit it, the anomaly of Frisk peaked his curiosity. He wanted to know more about the kid. 

"So what's that plan." He asked wondering if the kid had one of his own. He would have to probe him too.

"We have to get off of this mountain." She said nervously. 

Obviously, thought Sans. He wanted to know how and why. "I'm sure you want to get home quickly. Do you live near by the mountain." 

"We- we're the only house on the mountain..." she said with a sad voice. That was news to him and he filed it away in his mind for later.

"Well I'm sure Frisk father is dad-vastating. Probably look for you both." He said trying to lighten the mood by joking about it. 

All the air left her body in a shaky breath and a look of pure unadulterated terror came over her face. He never saw anyone so scared before. 

After a moment she calmed herself but didn't look at him ask she spoke. 

"Frisk father is... Charles isn't with us any more."

Well he sure put his femur in his mouth "Sorry... I didn't mean to make you think of something sad." He touched he shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He wonder what had happened and how long ago it was. Recently if her attitude was any indication.

She froze under his hand.

"Hey are you-" he began trying to turn her to look at him when she jumped back and viewed him with eyes so fearful felt like he should apologize again. 

Then she started crying and apologizing to him for her behavior. Saying she just didn't like talking about Frisk's father. 

"No I was the bonehead that brought it up I'm sorry. Let's change the subject uh? If your still looking for a way back above ground I might be able to help you 'get somewhere' with that." He gave a slight tease to his voice 

She calmed down but was still crying "really... you- you know the way out. Would you really help us." She sounded flabbergasted. 

"Come on, I like to think I've been helpin y'all. Why would I stop now." He said slightly embarrassed with himself. 

The warmest of smiles shone through her tears. " Yes. Yes you have."

 

The snowball battle had died down and kid had run home for lunch before Frisk and Papyrus returned. Magnolia caught her son as he slammed into her for a hug, uncaring of the strength or bits of wet snow he hit her with. 

"I won Mom!!" He told her proudly and she patted his head praisingly. 

"SANS, MOM, " Papyrus had taken to calling her the same name her son would use but she didn't correct him. "LUNCH HAS BEEN PLANNED FOR BY I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOUNG FRISK. YOU MAY REPAY YOUR DEPT TO US WITH THIS, AS FRISK DESCRIBES IT, A GOOD HOME COOKED MEAL. LET US SEE IF IT HOLDS UP TO MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!"

"Well I couldn't say I make a world famous anything but I will do my best." She laughed at them. The exchange was so natural, like they were old friends, it warmed Sans.

"Aw don't be modest Mom, your foods the best!" Frisk told her. She grabbed him and held him close. 

"You just say that because every boy loves moma's cooking best." She teased him. 

"Your embarrassing me! Mom!" Even more embarrassingly she kissed his head a dozen times before she released him. 

Sans felt a pang of sentiment and longing. He knew of a parents love but he had never seen it given so free and open. He looked over to his brother to find him actually on the verge of tears. He had never know their mother. 

"Well if I'm going to be cooking I'll need to gather some ingredients..." she said thinking out loud, not sounding annoyed at all with being conscripted as chef. 

Sans smiled at her laid back, happy, attitude. He was worried earlier but she seemed fine now. Still, his gaze lingered on her as the kid and her were lead to the store by his brother. 

 

Frisk's POV

Frisk knew he had to keep an eye on Sans. He had remembered that Sans had remembered, fighting him before, taunting him with how many times he had beaten him. Frisk didn't like to think about those times. 

So when he and his mom took of their coats after entering the skeleton brothers home he was watching him and saw the way his eyes lingered on his mom, again.

Frisk knew that look. It was one of the looks his dad would get before he would hurt Mom. He had many faces but Frisk knew them all and now he saw the look he knew all to well being directed toward his mom. But it wasn't his dad that was giving it. It was Sans the skeleton. 

Frisk smile was long gone. 

"Hey!" He yelled out rushing over to stand in between his mom and sans. Pushing him out of the way and latching on to her. "Stay way from my mom!" He told the skellaman as threatening as he dare. 

"Baby, what's got into you..." she said not really scolding him and pet his head. Frisk glared at sans. 

"Wha.." Sans started confused before he turned to indifferent teasing "Well sorry kid. Didn't know you were a mamas boy." 

It didn't sound mean but Frisk didn't care. He held his mother tighter and stuck his tongue out at Sans "Ya and she's MY Mom so just stay way." 

Frisk watched as Sans face started to turn slightly blue. 

"Frisk!" His Mom said shocked "What has gotten into you, that is no way to talk to Sans, after all he's done for us."

"I didn't really do anything." Sans said and Frisk couldn't tell if he meant helping them or starting this fight. 

"Whatever." Frisk mumbled "But I'm watching you." He warned him before running off to join Papyrus with the groceries in the kitchen. 

 

Sans POV

He and Frisk had been sent to set the table by the kids mom and with his brother in the kitchen with her it left him and the kid alone. It was the perfect time for some answers.

"So why so defensive with your mom earlier, uh kid?" Sans asked while set the plates down, Frisk following with a scowl and the silverware. 

He gave Sans a dirty look. " I saw how you looked at her! I know that look! And I know what you what to do!" 

"WHAT!" Sans sputtered almost dropping the dishes. What did a seven year old know about looks like that. It's not like the kid could have really know what he was thinking. A blue blush started to form on his bones again.

Sans was so caught up in his embarrassment he barley heard what the kid said next.

Frisks head was down and he looked like he was about to cry "Dad looked at Mom like that sometimes, before he..." his words drifted off. 

A cold sinking feeling started in Sans nonexistent gut. "Before he what kid?" He asked softly. 

Frisk shook his head as if to clear it from memories and gave Sans the same dirty look. "Before he would hurt Mom." He said angrily. "You wana hurt Mom!" He accused 

That is not what he had expected but for some reason sans wasn't that surprised. He hadn't know he knew but somehow when Frisk said it he already knew what he would say. 

She is so skittish around Papyrus. Cringing every time he would speak too loud at her and she flinched when ever anyone moved too fast like she was doggo or something. That freak out when he touch her shoulder, she had cried, then apologize horrified, then cried more. 

"Kid... I uh, I'm sorry, I don't wana hurt your mom, I won't- that's not.."

Shit what was he supposed to do tell the kid he didn't want to hit his mom but maybe to hit on her. He wasnt a fucking idiot, he knew he felt some attraction toward his mom, but he wasn't going to tell the kid that. Shit no not a good idea. Stars this was complicated. 

Instead he decided to probe the kid. 

"Did your dad hurt your Mom a lot." He tried to sound caring and not angry. 

Frisk seemed taken aback by this, like no one ever asked him before "He... I..." he looked around, suddenly scared. 

Sans took the plates and set them down then took the silverware from Frisk and did the same, he flinched when Sans bone hand bushed his tiny soft one but still didn't speak. He never remembered seeing the kid so scared before, he had to try to comfort him.

"It's ok kid you can tell me. I swear I won't hurt your mom, it ok." Sans took Frisk tiny hands in his thin one again. "And I won't hurt you." He gave a small reassuring squeeze. " He won't hurt to two either, I won't let him, I promise."

Frisk hiccuped "He... He." Then he looked up at the man above him, no one had ever asked before. And his distrust dissolved. Sans couldn't think of how the conversation got this way.

"All the time." Then he started to cry, big ugly snotty tears and all Sans could do was hold him and wonder how often all the time actually was. 

He calmed down quickly enough, obviously not wanting to alert his mother in the other room to his distress. 

Of course all this was distressing but Sans still did know why they kid had came here, why the 'resets' of time, why had he hurt all those monsters. 

"Is that why you ran off here, alone." He asked calmly. 

"You remember that." Frisk sniffed.

Of course he remembered, the kid had remembered he remembered, why would this time be different. 

And a suck ass home life was no excuse for hurting so many. 

"Are you gonna tell my mom." Frisk asked in such a childlike voice it threw Sans. Like it was a cookie before dinner and not messing with time and murder. 

"Kid..." He didn't even know if he should, what would that help. And hadn't the poor woman been through enough. "why did you even do what you did." He asked incredulously. 

Once again he was crying those big ugly tears. "I just wanted to save mom." He sobbed. 

And again Sans felt that sensation in his nonexistent gut. "From what kid." Frisk seemed to need the push to keep talking. 

"At first I didn't know what happened. I just couldn't find her, so I thought if I went back to where I last saw her she would be waiting for me." He wiped his face with his sleeve. 

"But she wasn't anywhere. And then I woke up in my bed again and she was there! But it was before I fell down the hole." Frisk started speaking faster, more frantically. 

"But I still- she still didn't... and then- and then he..." he took a shaky breath and Sans didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort the kid but he also wanted to hear the end of the story. 

"I saw, I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... but I saw what he did." Frisk sobbed. 

Sans sucked in a breath he didn't need "What did you see kid, what did your dad do."

Frisk looked up at Sans with a broken little face. 

"Daddy killed mommy."

Time seemed to stand still then the door burst open. 

"Thank goodness I found you!" Barked doggo "Hes moving and it's a bad move I tell you a bad move." doggo was yapping wildly "You need to get Undyne here asap! You need to move!" He whined. 

"DOGGO? WHAT UNDER EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Called Papyrus as he exited the kitchen from where he had been "helping" Magnolia. 

Sans head was still ringing as he watched Frisk try to clear his face before his mother came in the room dressed in Papyrus's apron. 

"A human! A human! He came through the door and is attacking everyone! He's almost at town too, for some reason none of the traps are working." The sentry wined and Magnolia gasped in fear. 

"BLAST WE FORGET TO RESET THE TRAPS YESTERDAY!" Said Papyrus frantically "WELL NO MATTER, NOW YOU MAY WITNESSES THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. COME YOUNG FRISK YOU CAN WATCH ME CAPTURE THE HUMAN!"

"Wait it- it might be too dangerous." Magnolia sounded frantic herself and horrified. 

"NONSENSE! I WILL BE THERE, SO THERE WILL BE NO DANGER." Papyrus was full of confidence and completely oblivious of the situation. Sans was still slightly in shock from what he had just learned.

"M-maybe the kid should stay here bro..." he tried to intervene but it was hard to convince his brother once his mind was made up. Not to mention everyone was starting to pile out the door. 

"Wouldn't matter." Said Doggo "look he's already here, he moves fast." Pointing to someone a few feet away.

Papyrus was looking back and forth between the new comer and their guests, slowly realizing the implication of them looking alike. 

Frisk looked up at his mother with a worried expression. 

"C-Charles..." she let go in a breath walking toward him in a daze. The tall stranger came striding up to her cool as ice. 

"Sweetheart." He greeted her. 

Then he punched her in the face.


	6. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sans meet. Confrontations all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Violence  
> Explicit language  
> Charles=asshole  
> I'm working on Chapters 7 and 8 together

Sans POV

He was frozen in time.

"Stupid bitch!" She bent forward to hold her bleeding nose but the man gripped her hair and pulled it making her arch toward him instead. "How dare you run from me! Who do you think you are!" His voice was pure venom. 

"MOM!!" Frisk shrieked starting to run toward her, the kid was ready to fight. 

"I'll get to you in a minute you little bastard!" He spat while still looking at his mom. Frisk held his cheek protectively though he still looked ready to charge. 

What was happening, this couldn't be happening. 

Sans was frozen but luckily his brother wasn't. Papyrus held the kid back then attacked the man with a bone rush. 

"Fuckin shit!" He cursed letting go of his victim and stumbling back. 

"SANS, TAKE THE CHILD AND HIS MOTHER BACK INSIDE. DOGGO AND I SHALL HANDLE THIS RUFFIAN." As worried for his brother as he was Sans knew there wasn't much a human could do against two monsters unarmed. 

And Magnolia was a horrific mess. 

Being told this had happened before and seeing it were totally different. He didn't think he should be so surprised. But it's not like he was expecting this to happen. 

Then he thought of what else the kid had told him.

His father had killed his mother in a previous timeline.

Suddenly he didn't want to let his brother take care of it. Sans wanted to 'take care' of 'it' himself. 

But Doggo had already tackled the man to the ground and Frisk was looking at him with eyes full of fear and tears. Blood Dripped from his mothers face. Sans had already broken his promise. Stars he hated promises. 

"Come on kid let's get your mom inside and help her out." He told him softly. Frisk nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve then went to collect his mother and helped lead her inside. 

Sans would have to deal with the other stuff later. 

 

"HUMANS!! HUMANS SANS AND YOU DID NOT THINK TO TELL ME... NO IN FACT YOU LIED YOU SAID THEY WERE FROM THE CAPITAL." He brother said stunned and hurt. 

"Aw come on bro, the kid and his mom aren't like that other human. Just look what he did to her!" The sickening sound of her nose breaking when his fist collided with her face rung in his head. 

"YES..." Papyrus looked disgusted "THAT WAS QUITE DISTURBING..."

They both looked to the bathroom were the kid was with her helping her clean up. There had been so much blood. Sans wondered if it was the first time he had done that or if this had happened before. He wondered if the kid had ever had to patch up his mom before. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"WILL... WILL SHE BE OK. " his brother asked voice full of concern. 

"She'll live." Was all he could tell him. "Speaking of that, what are we doing with the human in the shed." He tried to ask casually but it came out full of anger. 

"DOGGO IS WATCHING HIM AND I CALLED TO INFORMED UNDYNE OF THE INTRUDER... BUT FRISK AND HIS MOTHER... I KNOW THAT THEY ARE HUMANS AS WELL BUT..." it was unlike Papyrus to be so unsure but Sans knew how he felt. If Undyne found out about them she's take them too. 

"Let's just try keeping them away from Undyne and get her out of here quickly with the intruder, then we can deal with the damage in the town. If there even is any." He said hopefully. 

"THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG SO I DON'T SEE WHY THERE SHOULD BE A PROBLEM." His brother replied slightly disgruntled. 

Let's just hope it stays that way sans thought desperately. That both things would remain that way.

 

"Maggie!" The voice had a sing song teasing note to it. "Sweetheart... Come let me the FUCK out!" But he was yelling loud enough to be heard clear through the thick walls of the shed. 

Sans opened the door and let himself in. 

The man was seated on the floor with his hand tied with rope behind his back. A sour look crossed his face when he caught sight of who had entered. 

"Fuck off freak!" he spat at him and Sans looked down at him. 

"Harsh name calling for a wife beater." He sneered back wanting to break his nose like he had done to her. 

"She's my wife what do you care, monster." Charles mocked him. 

Sans growled "Listen, I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up." He couldn't very well have him talking about his wife and the kid if he was gonna keep them safe. 

"Or what." Stars, this guy was an idiot. Here he was tied up, prisoner and still acting like he was in charge. 

It was time to rectify that. 

"I could hurt you but that wouldn't do much seeing as you'll be dead soon." Magic seeped off him lowering the temperature of the room even more. Sans eye started to glow blue. 

That got the pricks attention. His eyes widen in fear for the first time. 

"F-fuck you! I'm gonna kill all y'all when I get out of here! That goes double for that bitch too!" The more he talked the more he hyped himself up and Sans was disgusted. 

He had had enough, this creep was predictable and boring. With a flick of his wrist Sans sent some dirty rags across the room and satisfyingly into his captives mouth. Effectively gagging him. 

"That's better." He smiled with blank eye sockets. "Listen buddy, this is the way it's gonna go down. My friend is going to come pick you up and you'll be hauled off to the capital where the king will rip your soul from your body, killing you instantly, and you'll never hurt anybody again. Ok?" He waited for a moment tilling his head as if listening for an answer. 

"Good." Sans grinning at him and he glared back. "Talk to you never." He gloated as he left. 

-

When he entered the house Frisk's angry voice assaulted him. 

"You said you wouldn't let dad hurt mom again, you promised." To Sans relief it was just them in the room and no one had over heard. 

"Shi- Woah nice to see you too kid." He grumbled at him surprised. 

Frisk merely gave him a dirty look. 

Sans sighed "I know, I messed up. But I wasn't expecting him to show up just then."

"I could go back, reset and start over. You would remember too, we could stop dad before he try's to hurt Mom again." The kid said hopefully to him. Sans sighed. 

"Kid you can't just run from your problems. And your mom wouldn't remember, wouldn't that make it more difficult." For some reason Sans soul clenched painfully when he thought of the fact she wouldn't remember him. 

"Look kid I know I kinda already messed this one up but how about you give me another chance. No "resets" unless its life or death, uh?" Sans wasn't sure he could handle anymore. 

Frisk eyed him, unsure, weighing his options. "How about this." Sans told him bringing a bag out of nowhere " I brought some food from Grillby's to heal your mom. You go give it to her and I'll take care of your dad." 

"What are you gonna do." Frisk asked in a hushed voice. 

Sans sighed, he knew the rules of the underground. "What do you think kid, Undyne needs a human to take with her." 

"Good." The kid simply responded. 

-

The kid was keeping his end of the deal. They were safely inside eating the fries he had gotten from Grillby's. She was shocked when they started to heal her nose but the kid new the drill so Sans told him to calm her. 

Still, he felt more then saw Frisk's curious face peak from the window to watch them every few minutes. He understood where the kid was coming from but he just wished he would stay out of sight. Undyne had a sharp eye and he hadn't thought of a backup plan. 

The transfer was going well though. Undyne was very impressed with Papyrus's work and his brother couldn't be more ecstatic. Sans was happy for him. 

The gag was holding tight. 

Doggo hadn't said anything about the kid and his mom hidden in the house and Undyne didn't seem interested in staying long enough to find out. 

So far so good.

But Sans luck could only hold out for so long. It was inevitable. His life fucking sucked. 

"Wow Undyne! So cool!" Kid yelled running up to them. And Sans only had a second to process what happened. 

As always kid tripped over his own feet this time to devastating results. 

He slammed into the group knocking them all down. The cloth fell from Charles's mouth and Undyne spear sliced his hands gouging one but also cutting the bindings from him letting him go free. 

He scrambled with his still working hand to grab kid and use him as a shield. 

The door to the house burst open and Frisk's mom came running out frantic. "Charles no! He's just a child, please, put him down!" She cried out to him. 

"He's a fucking monster!" He simply said then proceed to start strangling kid. 

Still slightly injured and oblivious to her own safety she rushed at her husband and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Stop! Stop Charles!" 

With a sick smile he threw kid to the ground and switch to strangling her. Kid scrambled away thank the stars, and as his hand closed around her neck she looked relieved. 

"No! Mom!" Frisk yelled from the door. 

"Enough!" Undyne shouted "I will not have HUMANS battling in town!" Giving him and his brother a disappointed look. She used her spear to swipe at them and knock them down. And just like every time a human and monster would fight their souls starting coming forth from their chests. 

He knew enough about to time travel to know that's not what was happen. But he would be damned if time didn't stop when her soul burst from her chest. 

Sans felt breathless even though he didn't require air. He was a moth and her soul was his flame. 

Well shit that explained a lot. 

It seemed stupid some high school text book would hold important answers now. But thinking back to "mating and the soul" by some no name and the smallest chapter on soulmates matched what he was feeling to a tee.

Inside him his soul ached out to be joined with it's partner. 

"Don't hurt my mom!" Frisk voice drifted to him like he was farther way then he really was. Undyne was about to attack again. 

His magic seem to work on instinct and with a twitch of his hand Magnolia was move out of the way and the man took the full force of Undyne's attack, knocking him out. 

Sans teleported putting himself in between her and Undyne. The kid came up behind him to help his mother up. Sans eyed Undyne warily, she would decimate him in hand to hand combat. But she wouldn't get that close. He wouldn't let her move an inch.

Undyne glared back at him. "Give me the humans."

He growled at her "Over my dead body." He threatened.

The tension was palpable, silence dragged on as they stared at each other. His brother kept giving them both nervous glances.

"We are taking the humans, ALL the humans to the king. You can come if you want but they all go." Said Undyne her tone holding no room for argument.

"WELL THE CHILD AND HIS MOTHER HAVE SHOW NO SIGN OF BEING A THREAT AND I DEMAND THEY BE TREATED AS SUCH." Papyrus said miffed. 

"They're HUMANS!" Undyne argued, turning to him flabbergasted. 

"It true though." Doggo added "I mean about the kid and his mom being good. They've been in town since yesterday and everything was fine until that one showed up." He said pointing his snout to the unconscious man in the snow. 

"Frisk is my friend!" Kid spoke up from where he was hiding with Frisk, both of them behind Magnolia. She had move to be close to him and was rubbing her neck tenderly. He felt giddy and sicken at the same time. 

"Look, he attacked her when he first got here and again now, does that prove anything. And just now, she protected kid!" Sans was amazed at how normal his voice sounded.

"Fine FINE! No shackles for the woman and kid! That's the best you get! Can we leave now, I would like to at lest make it to my house before it's too late! Are you coming!" Undyne snapped at them. 

Like fucking hell he was letting them out of his sights. Not now, not ever. Not the kid, Frisk. And not his soulmate, Magnolia.


	7. Room for wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk, Magnolia and Sans tell us what they hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter takes place at Undyne's house

Undyne POV 

Undyne didn't want to care what was happening. She just needed to her job. Deliver the humans to the king, so he could take the soul, break the barrier and then they would all go free. 

But he only need one more soul... and everybody seemed to think she should only take the one human. And one was a child and the woman had saved kid...

She let out a growl and shook her head. Stars! She hated complicated situation. 

But she knew Asgore would know what to do. So she just needed to do her job and deliver the humans. 

She set her group off on their journey. Her first then the dangerous male, next Papyrus followed by the woman and her son and lastly the lazy bones Sans. 

 

Magnolia's POV

Magnolia didn't feel much. Like she wasn't experiencing her life, merely watching it happened. It couldn't be real. None of this could be real. 

She was having a psychotic episode brought on by Charles beatings. Or he had put her in a coma and this was some fever dream. Or she was dead and this was hell. That would explain why she wasn't so afraid of Charles killing her anymore. He had already done it.

It was one or the other, she had totally lied to herself before. None of this was real. 

But the pain in her face lingered and nagged at her brain. That was real. It made her unable to tell reality from fantasy. 

She had wanted this to be real. 

But now that Charles was here she wished it wasn't. That she was back in her home. That she could turn back time to when they were young and he spent all night telling her about the places he would take her, the things they would see. But that was long ago, that was before.

Now she held her son's hand as they made their way through tall reeds. Following and being followed by skeleton brothers. Her husband in chains in front of them.

There was nothing much to do but take in the scenery. She thought she could place were she was from Charles grandfather story's, soon they would come upon the glowing room that one had always been her favorite. 

Despite her situation Magnolia was excited to see what she had spent her whole life imagining. Finally she was on an adventure. 

She looked behind her to Sans and his permanent smile soothed her. He had protected her and her son. Stood in between them and danger. It felt reassuring to have him watching her back. 

Sadly she wondered how long that would last before she had to face the world alone. 

 

Sans POV

The air had been heavy and awkward until they reached the wishing room. Sans mind was working overtime trying to find some way to get away from Undyne, not that just getting away from her was a good plan but he was desperate here. 

He looked over at Frisk and Magnolia. The kid was on his side, at least when it came to keeping his mom safe, he didn't want to think about anything else. The kid would go with his plan when he had one. 

"This is it... the glowing cave..." she whispered to herself. 

He smiled at her wide eyed exploration, Frisk must get his adventurous streak from her. 

"We call this the wishing room, everyone in the underground comes here to make wishes on those glowing lights up there." He told her directing it at both of them. 

"Like stars!" Said Frisk and even though Sans knew he was telling his mother responded to him. 

"Just like kid, so you got a wish." They had stopped walking to admire the view and he hoped Undyne wouldn't notice so they could just slip away in the darkness. 

"I wish dad couldn't hurt mom anymore." Frisk said up to the ceiling sadly. 

"Oh baby..." Magnolia grabbed him in a deep hug and let out a tear. 

The kid didn't need to waste a wish on that. He would die before that happened now. Not that she would make it easy, she seemed to throw herself into danger, like with kid earlier. Just his luck. 

"Well I wish for real second chances." Magnolia said looking up with a sad smile. Sans thought darkly of her husband and hoped she wasn't talking about him. 

"Second changes?" Her son questioned giving her a confused look. She gazed back at him and nodded. 

"Everyone deserves a chance to try again if they're willing." She told him and Sans almost cringed. She was too forgiving. 

Frisk gave her a hopeful look. "Really... even if people got hurt..." 

Sans wonder who the kid was asking for. Maybe himself after what he had done. That more or less confirmed he was conflicted about it. Point in the apple falling far from the tree basket there. 

"Forgiveness can't be accepted if it's not given. And forgiving those who have hurt you is the only way to help them heal." 

He wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt her. Or the kid either, they were kind of a package deal, it's not like he hated the kid. 

Or did he. He thought he might that last time. He was ready to stop frisk from repeating what he had done last time. Sans had been ready to repeat what he was forced to do last time. The memory of the kid, crazed, then his tiny broken body entered his mind. He had been one to hurt the kid. He had killed him. 

Shit

Would she forgive that. Did he have to tell her. It hadn't really happened anyway. The kid was fine. But he also remembered didn't he. How did he feel about it all.

Suddenly he hoped she really meant what she said and that it applied to him. 

"Sans?" He jumped at her voice. She was looking at him expectantly. He had miss what she said. 

"What?" 

"I asked what you would wish for?" she smiled at him, completely oblivious to his inner thoughts. 

Why they hell not it's not like it had changed, it just included two more now. 

"I wish all of get out from the underground... my bro," he said jerking his head forward. "The kid here," he ruffled his hair like he always saw Magnolia do. Then looked right at her. "You, me," 

With his "magic eyes" he could see her blush. 

"Everybody." He finished nonchalantly not adding the except for one. It's not like he was jealous or anything but her husband really needed to die. 

"This is not a field trip! And we are not here to see the sights. Keep up or else!" Came Undyne annoyed voice ahead of them. 

"I'm sorry miss Undyne but it's just so pretty." Magnolia yelled back in awe still looking up. Her husband scoffed. 

"It's dark and creepy as shit." Mumbled Charles just loud enough to hear. 

Ya, he really needed to die.

 

Frisk's POV 

He wasn't like his dad. Frisk hadn't hurt the people he loved, he was trying to save them! He did what he had to do so everyone would be ok in the end... and they were...ok. 

Everyone was Alive.

He worried about Toriel in the ruins. Had dad hurt her? Frisk like Toriel she was like the grandma he never met. Giving him baked goods and telling jokes. Mom had told him his real grandmother loved jokes too, that she always could make his mom laugh. He hoped Toriel could do that too, make his mom laugh. 

But Sans was right and he couldn't just reset to go see if she was ok...

Thinking about him though, Frisk remembered Sans seemed to be able to teleport. He could go get Toriel and bring her here. They could all be together. 

He wanted that more then anything.

And Sans could keep them all safe. From dad, from anything. Sans was super strong. The strongest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should split the next chapter into two or not. Guess it depends on how much more I write.... I think my muse is on caffeine


	8. The Piano Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Undyne learn some shocking information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main character in this chapter?  
> Answer: The piano

Sans POV 

"LET MOM AND ME MAKE DINNER WHILE YOU STAND FIRST WATCH OVER THE RUFFIAN UNDYNE!" His brother said sparkles in his eyes as soon as they hit the door. 

It was well after dinner time. 

As they all entered the house and he placed the kid and Magnolia near him and away from Undyne and her prisoner. He had found it hard to be too far away from her. Undyne was looking around frustrated "I don't have a shed like you guys... DAMN! I got this flat at a steal but it only has the two room!" 

"NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled making Magnolia cringe and Sans instinctively moved closer, to comfort or protect he didn't know. He would have to get used to that. 

"Fine the violent one goes in my room and the rest of us sleep in the living room. But I'll have no funny business from you!" Undyne told them directing the last part at Magnolia. 

She smiled back at her and held up her hands innocently. "I assure you I have a very dry sense of humor." And Sans couldn't help but let a laugh slip at her stretch of a fish joke. 

He didn't miss Charles stares as he was pushed into the other room. He had kept quiet most of the way there, only making rude remarks here and there. Sans didn't think it was possible to hate someone anymore then he hated him. 

"SANS...SANS!" Papyrus waved over to him a few steps away like they were going to have a private conversation. He shrugged and took two steps to the left. 

"Sup bro." He responded nonchalantly. 

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE DEVISED THE MOST BRILLIANT OF PLANS!" He told him leaning down as if he were whispering. He loved his brother but he could count the number of times he relied on him to be the brains on his nose.

"Lay it on me."

"WE WIN UNDYNE OVER WITH THE MEAL MOM AND PREPARE. A SURE FIRE WAY TO FRIENDSHIP!" His brother told him, extremely pleased with himself. 

"Sounds like a good plan." No it didn't it was a stupid idea. 

"OF COURSE IT IS, I THOUGHT OF IT. ANYWAY YOUR JOB WILL BE TO WATCH OVER YOUNG FRISK AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T BREAK ANYTHING OF UNDYNES..." he was looking to where Frisk had wondered over to the piano with his mother. 

She was looking at it longing at it and he wondered if she played. There were so many things about her that he didn't know. So many questions, so many things to learn. 

"Sure bro." He wanted to spend time with her. But there were still questions he hadn't asked the kid. Answers he needed now more then ever. 

If he ever wanted to tell Magnolia about what he had done to her son he would also need to tell her why he had to.

More then anything he wanted to spare her the pain, she had so much pain already and he didn't want to be the one to bring it to her. If he had his way she would always smile like back in Snowdin. Eyes closed, grin wide.

"Why do you keep looking at Mom like that." The kid said next to him. Sans looked over at Magnolia were Papyrus had dragged her off into the kitchen. He was so lost in his own world he didn't notice the real one was still going. Although he was embarrassed at being caught starring she hadn't heard. 

"Fu-Frisk!" He caught himself. What was with this kid. "Sorry kid I was lost in a 'mom'ory" he cracked a pun at him. 

Frisk didn't laugh just gave him a suspicious look. Sans sighed, the kid seemed to make him do that a lot. "Some pretty heavy stuff you and your mom were talking about back there. Anybody in particular you were thinking about." He probed. 

"Not dad! I don't wanna forgive him." Frisk shot back angry. 

"Ok, ok, maybe somebody else, like I don't know, you." If he wanted the kid to forgive him Sans would have to forgive the kid. And let him know that. 

"Do you think mom would hate me if she knew..." 

Stars, Sans hoped not that would mean she'd definitely hate him too. But he was sure she wouldn't be the type of person that would hate their kid for anything. He'd bet she was one of those face only a mother could love moms. 

"No kid she said so herself. But why? Hurting people kid, why would you do it.?" Sans didn't understand, was he just copying what I saw at home. 

"I didn't want to but HE said I had to if... if I wanted her to come back to life." The kid seemed a little frantic "But she's fine now so nobody gets hurt this time, right?"

Fuck was he asking him!? What did he even mean? He decided to go with the easiest question. "Who is he kid." If Sans had a nose he'd hold its bridge now. 

"I thought he was my imaginary friend. But he's real." He said his voice barely above a whisper, obviously frightened. 

"How did he tell you kid." Sans knew about "imaginary" friends and where they came from, he prayed the kid wasn't talking about who he thought he was. 

"Sometimes I hear his voice in my head, and sometimes he comes in my dreams." He told him obviously frightened. 

Better then he hope but this still wasn't good. Another soul had made contact with Frisk's. It must be trying to take full control of him. To possess his body. Humans souls would do that after death if they had unfinished business. He seemed to remember humans called them ghost but they were nothing like the monsters they got their namesake from. 

A human ghost could possess living beings. Even monsters themselves. But why possess Frisk. Was the soul hoping to live in the kids body until old age claimed him and it need to find host. Or did it know the kid could turn back time.

And why had this soul lied to Frisk. And did that mean what he thought it did. That the last time the kid was here and he acted like someone was controlling him now and then, were they? He showed none of the emotions of the kid that Sans knew. Would he have killed if he knew he didn't need too. 

"Sans..." the kids scared voice recalled him from his thoughts. 

"What is it kid?" 

"What about Toriel. Dad was at her house do you think she's ok..." he sounded ashamed like he was the one that had hurt her or something. 

Sans knew who he was talking. He remembered the introduction he had to his long time joke pal from timelines ago. He worried for her too. 

"You can teleport! You can go check on her!" Frisk told him excited for some reason. 

But Sans couldn't do that. He couldn't leave the kid and Magnolia alone, what if something happened. And Undyne sure as hell wasn't letting him take them. And if Toriel wasn't ok it's not like he could do anything about it. 

"And what about you and your mom. No we need a plan to all get away, together." He couldn't believe he was talking escape plans with a kid. But what choice did he have. Besides the kid was clever, he could help. 

"If I can runaway then mom will want to go looking for me. If you convince Undyne to let her and you be the bodyguard it might work." He said after a few moments. 

Sans was struck. That was actually a really good plan. Stars this kid was smart. If it went off with out a hitch that is. But then what.

He guessed hideout until Charles timely death when they would then make a break for the surface.

Now they just needed the perfect moment. 

 

Undyne POV 

Dinner had been good and she wouldn't admit how relieved she was. The female human, uh Magnolia, she must have been the reason it was edible. 

"So you can cook and play piano." Undyne said with only a slight sneer. "Way to show me up. What can't you do, human." She ended with a huff walking over to sit on the bench next to her. 

Her hands stilled over the keys for a fraction on a second before they began moving deftly again. " I could never fight like you, your much stronger then me." 

Undyne let out a snort "Don't act like I didn't see you throw yourself in the way to save kid, bet you just need someone to teach you how to fight back." She said not wanting to think of what would have happened if she hadn't been there. 

"Oh I can take a hit but I've never fought him back." She said distractedly before the music stoped completely "Oh, I-I mean that is..."

"Ya, WHO is it that you mean?" Undyne asked having heard her words clear as day. Remembering the story of the woman being punched by the man before she had arrived to pick them up. 

She seemed scared but gave a hearty sigh. "Well it's not like your the first to know... and I suppose I should get used to telling the story.." she said to herself before looking at Undyne with determination. 

Magnolia turned red, she seemed so flustered "My um my husband would beat me... quite bad. He would find pleasure in my pain. "

"Wait what!?" She knew the male human was violent but this was a little much, even for Undyne. 

"He isn't a... wasn't always bad man. At first, before Frisk was born, he was so sweet, and we were so young and in love. It wasn't until Frisk was a year old that he hurt me. It was only a slap really and he had cried and begged my forgiveness and swore it would never happen again. And I believed him." Magnolia had a far off look on her face. Undyne nearly held her breath. "Not a month later he gave me a black eye." 

"Why not hit him back. Why'd you stay if he kept hitting you?" Undyne asked even more confused. One human was strong and evil the other was kind and weak. How could they be so different. Surprisingly it seemed humans were just like monsters some good some bad. 

Magnolia sighed sadly "It's complained...My parents had recently passed away and Frisk was a small baby, I was only 17, I had no one to help, nowhere to go. I still don't." She mumbled the last sentence at Undyne but continued. 

"I know he was getting worse but I just... I thought... I don't know what I thought. I thought I could fix him, that I could somehow make it like it was before." Then her tired voice turned hard. " But when I saw him hit Frisk... I couldn't let that happen again, I couldn't stay after that." She was looking at her son with determination. 

Not only had that creep hurt kid but he had hurt his own kid. Undyne wasn't conflicted about sending him to his fate that was for sure. But the more she learned the more she felt for the kid and his mom.

"Look you many not be a strong as me, but I still think your strong." Undyne told her embarrassed by the weight of the whole situation. 

She looked back at her stunned "Really?" She asked incredulously. 

"Aw man, Sure. I mean you've got like inner strength or whatever its call. A lot of people couldn't take what you went through and still be so upbeat!" Despite herself Undyne was starting to like this human. 

Magnolia blushed at her statement. 

"And you don't have to tell anybody anything you don't want either!" She added getting pumped up " Screw it! Why should you have to tell that story, it's none of their business!" 

"You're still pretty cool, like a wimpy loser with a big heart." Undyne told the other woman with a grin on her face. " your just too nice, you need to be more badass! Like me!"

Magnolia blinked at her a few times before breaking out into a huge grin. "It's a tall order but I'll give it my best." She laughed out. 

The other woman seemed more relaxed now like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Undyne felt a sense of pride. She was great at lifting weights!

"That's the spirit!" Undyne laughed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sans, Magnolia and Charles POVs next time. And I'm thinking of adding more Toriel if she's so popular.


	9. "Bedroom scene"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sans talk and Magnolia has some questions for Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Explicit language
> 
> Oh look a threesome  
> Please don't kill me

Charles POV

After the fish bitch and skellator the fucker that stuffed his mouth with that shit was last. Charles hated him the most. 

The other room was quite now and he assumed everyone else was asleep. He doubted he would be getting any. After all his worst nightmares were real. 

They had given him some food and it healed his hand. He imagined that's how Maggie was healed. Her bloody face invaded his mind.

Now was not the time to think about that. 

They weren't treating Maggie and his son bad but they were keeping them separated. She seemed ok but she was acting like none of this shit bothered her. God she was a loon sometimes. 

He on the other hand was going fucking crazy. Monster, goddamn monsters. Everything his grandfather had told him was true. The nightmares he had as a child were real. 

When he first made it down here he called out searching in the darkness and getting more weirded out by the second when a goat woman found him. He screamed bloody murder and for Maggie ready to pass out from shocked when it said it knew the name. 

That was something he could focus on. Maggie, he had to find Maggie. He needed her to help him, calm him down, he was freaking the fuck out. 

But then when he saw her looking comfortable standing next to monsters, one that looked like the dogs that had attacked him, running up to him like nothing was wrong. He remembered this was her fault. She left him, she didn't get lost and fall down here. She came here and lead him straight to this hell. 

The skeleton was silent, unlike last time. Although if it was possible he seemed even more angry and intimidating then when they first met. 

As always when he was nervous he shot his mouth off. "Im going to get out of this. Then I'm gonna kill you."

"The only place your going is straight to hell." Jokes on him, Charles was in hell. His own personal hell. 

"Ive seen horror movies." He would have gestured to the entirety of everything, if he wasn't shackled "This is a fuckin horror movie, your the villain, I kill you and get to go the fuck home."

"The only "villain" I see here is you." Said the freak, making fun of him. 

"I know monsters, I know what the fuck you are!" Charles snapped back thinking of the sleepless night he had as a child wondered if they would come to kill him too. Just like they had with his grandfather brother. The terrors had only stoped when she had started to hold him through the night. 

"So help me god if you go anywhere near my Maggie and chà..." 

"Are you fucking serious!" The dead man's face was somehow able to looked shocked "YOU. Beat. Her. You broke her nose! You ki-" he stopped short on the last one and glared at him. 

The one eye started glowing blue again. That had to be magic he thought angrily. Fuck! How did he beat that. Is that what was wrong with Maggie?

"If you fucks are real then what grandfather told me is true. And it's damn true he had a dead little fuckin brother. So kill any other kids in the past few years!" He accused the monster and much to his satisfaction he got a reaction. 

Charles saw droplets of water form upon the skeletons skull, it was gross. "Thought so. Stay way from my family fucker." 

They both were quiet after that. But the fact he was in the same room as a moving skeleton still freaked him out. 

He wondered when Maggie would come to save him. 

 

Magnolia POV 

She had snuck off after putting Frisk to sleep with the intention of seeing what Charles had been thinking. He had never been so violent and never in public. She thought back to the night she left him and shivered. He had never been that violent. 

Besides she figured the best time to try would be when Sans was on watch. As quietly as she could she knocked on the door. 

"What are you doing here." He asked her looking through the door, he did not seem happy. 

"I-I need to talk to him Sans." She pleaded. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." He replied in a casual tone. She assumed he didn't trust her to be alone with him. 

"I'm not going to let him free and you can stay if you don't believe me." She may feel for Charles but she couldn't let him go with Frisk so near not after what he did to that other boy. 

"That's not- I didn't mean..." Sans rubbed his head and looked at her, he grimaced rather then grinned. "Shit, whatever, let's just get this over with." 

She gave him a satisfactory grin though, it felt good to win. He sighed and opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Charles..." she called out tentatively. 

"Sweetheart." He replied happily until he saw Sans wasn't leaving, in fact he was standing behind her menacingly. "What is he still doing here."

"You think I'm as stupid as you? I'm here to keep watch on you asswipe." Sans growled at him. 

"A little hard without eyes fucker!" Charles barked back. 

What the hell was this pissing match. Both men were acting like she wasn't even there. If they wanted to argue they could do it after she went to bed. 

"Listen I just need a minute here so if you don't mind." She told them both annoyed. 

"I am your captive audience, sweetheart." Charles said with fake amusement. She scoffed at him and Sans groaned behind her. 

"What is wrong with you! That was a child back there! I- I never thought you would... you could..." she didn't mention the night she left. When she had thought he really was going to kill her. 

"I can appreciate your not in your right mind, but they are MONSTERS not people sweetheart." He sounded annoyed. 

"Toriel?" She asked barely above a whisper horrified by what he might have did to the kindly woman. She was the first person in so long that had been kind to her. That had healed her and not asked questions. 

"Who?" He replied annoyed. 

"T-the woman... in the ruins, did you... did you..." she was so afraid to ask, to know.

He looked at her dumbfounded. "You mean the goat Maggie."

Oh god, was she crazy. She had remembered a kindly mother like woman. Was that all in her head, she didn't know what was real anymore. Her face must have betrayed her feelings because Charles laughed at her. 

"She was pretty accommodating actually. After I told her my wife and son were missing she told me which way y'all went." He told her in a teasing voice. He was an asswipe she thought regrettably. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sans move closer to her, more protectively and glare daggers at Charles. His one eye glowing an unearthly blue. He was backing her up, giving her strength. 

"Did you hurt her, Charles?" She asked him sternly. Feeling more comfortable. 

"No, I did not hurt the Pan's labyrinth bitch." He told her through clenched teeth. Why was he so difficult, she sighed. 

"Why did you hurt the people in Snowdin then?" She asked quite exhausted. 

"People? The fuck are you talking about Maggie, some dogs fuckin attacked me. Ya, I kicked the hell out of those mangy mutts. But there are no people here. Just you, me and OUR son." 

"And what about me, I just don't exist?" Sans asked him venomously. 

"Your the fucking undead for all I know, but I know as sure as hell you ain't human! I mean shit! Doesn't he freak you the fuck out Maggie! It's like some real life horror movie shit!" His voice tilted up at the end, in anger or fear she couldn't tell. 

"No you scare me." She told him and it was the truth. She trusted Sans far more then Charles. The thought was so alien to her. But she knew she was right. Sans would never hurt Frisk. 

"Is that why you left..." he asked broken. 

"You hit our son!" She couldn't believe him, was he serious?!

"Spare the rod, spoil the child is what my dad said." He said offhandedly, it saddened her and angered her at the same time. 

"You slapped him across the face when he tried to get you to stop hitting me! You did it right in front of him!" She could have sworn the temperature dropped and she saw Charles try not to shiver. 

"Look, Sweetheart I wasn't thinking right. I'm sorry." He told her just like he always did but she didn't want to his lies anymore.

"No Charles I'm sorry I can't forgive what you did... you never keep your promises, I can't let you hurt Frisk again." She told him sadly. 

He closed his eyes in anger but also from fear this time she knew. "Enough of that stupid nickname. He is my son and his name is Charles! You are my wife and we are getting out of this hell and going the fuck home! Now let me go! NOW MAGGIE!" 

"His name is Frisk and we are never going back to that hell!" She told him defiantly full of determination. He was never going to be the man he was before. 

"Goddamnit! Your Prince Charming is here to save you. Just accepted it!" He yelled at her. 

"You think your prince Philip when your just Gaston!" She shot back at him then went back to get some sleep. 

 

Sans POV 

As soon as she left her husband turned on him. 

"What the fuck did you freaks do to Maggie, you brain wash her or some shit! What's wrong with her... MAGGIE!"

"Careful now we won't want to wake anyone up would we or would you rather be gagged again." Sans threatened him. 

"I want to know what you did to MY wife." He repeated threateningly. Sans hated the hypocritical ass.

"You beat her, you 'threaten' to kill her. " He told him remembering that he made good on that threat in the past and he would do it again if he could. He was getting tired of reminding him. 

"Me and my wife have got a complex 'physical' relationship but she's never leave me to die. What did you do to her." He was right there, Magnolia didn't seem like the type to wish harm on anyone. 

"Nobody is hurting the kid or Magnolia." Sans wasn't sure in the moment if he was reassuring him or threatening but he knew the statement was true. As he had told Undyne, over his dead body. 

"Why would any of you care, your just gonna kill us all anyway." The other man said in a defeated voice before something seemed to click in his head. 

"You-you were standing too close to her... how do you know her full name..." He said to himself do...do you care...

Shit shit shit. Was he that fucking obvious. Fuck what did he say? The kid was bad enough now his dad was putting puzzle pieces together. Guess that's were he got his intelligence from. Shit. 

The more he was lost in his own thought the longer the silence continued. It seemed to confirm whatever Charles was thinking of. 

"Keep your filthy fucking bones away from MY wife. She's mine. " He was livid. 

"You don't own her. Besides you think anyone would stay with someone broke her nose." Sans said before he could stop himself. 

"I have known that woman for 17 years. She is and always will be mine." He mocked Sans with his next word, imitating him "Besides you think that was the first time I broke her, made her bleed. You fucking idiot. You don't know shit. I could kill her and she would come crawling back. "

Seeming satisfied, Charles turned away from sans and acted like he was going to sleep. 

Even if she never was Sans he would never let this fucker touch her again. He was positive of that. But Sans didn't feel like getting him more riled up. So he let the chained man have his false victory. Because he knew sure as hell it wasn't going to happen.

 

It was early morning but still dark when Undyne came to relive him from watch. Everyone else was asleep but instead of a soundless transfer of duty she stoped him at the door for a conversation. 

"So I had a talk with your human last night." She teased him. 

Sans grumbled unpleasantly. "She's not my human..."

"Ha but you know which one I was talking about!" He blushed at her statement. He knew which damn one he wanted to be "his" human. 

"She's a good woman... Hey, Magnolia and her son... maybe they should meet Asgore later..." Undyne said unsure. 

He'd like them all to go to his own home and shut out the whole stupid fucking world upove and below. However Sans had things he needed to do. To make sure the past didn't repeat itself. 

"The kid.." What did he say, what could he tell her. "I need to get to the old lab." 

Undyne gave him a questioning look. "Sans...are you sure. You said, well you said a lot of stuff about that place but you also said never wanted to go back there."

"There are things I want and then there are things I need to do." He said with a tight grimace. 

"I understand that." Undyne agreed sadly "I'd rather not cause another scene. So I'll leave with the prisoner first, you wait a while then start yourself. That's the best plan I got." 

"Thanks Undyne." He decided not to tell her this was the second plan he had been given in not so many hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Where in the underworld is Toriel


	10. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello after so long. I am going to finish this sorry its been so long.

Toriel POV 

It wasn't The first time the silence was deafening. When she was first here, alone, it was so bad it would give her headaches. 

That's why she had to taken to humming tunes to herself, and telling jokes. But she could find no lightheartedness now. 

She had thought seeing a mother and her child was hard enough. She as wrong. 

Not long after they set out the husband came frantically looking for them. He was so frightened by her appearance, but she managed to calm him down by saying he knew the name he called out. After that he had been so focused in finding his family. 

She thought of her own family and how it was torn apart. The loss of her child, the betrayal of her husband. She didn't want anyone to have to go through that. 

Someone would have to die for them to cross the barrier. It would have to be a human soul. 

There had to be another way, some way without destroying another family. 

She wouldn't let this family end like hers had she thought resolutely as she finally opened the ruin doors. 

 

The town was so very quaint and peaceful Toriel mused. There was a beautifully decorated tree and it center and a warm look restaurant. She thought there would be a good place to find out any information. 

She hoped the family was reunited.

A cacophony of noise greeted her she open the door. Everyone seemed to be riled up about something. And as she walked to the bar she could overhear conversations. 

"Humans!"

"That Magnolia was kind though...."

"She was quite in the librarby"

"Did you hear though."

"I saw! It looked gruesome!"

"Another new face in town so soon, well what will it be?" The question had been directed at her. It can from a fire elemental he was wiping a glass behind the counter. 

"I- I just..." she was embarrassed. She hadn't meant to get anything she just wanted to know if the humans were ok. 

"I see, hear for the gossip about the humans and not the food. Don't apologize most are tonight." He didn't seem interested or bothered by this fact at all. 

"Where are they?" She asked 

"Captain Undyne came by around noon and picked them up to bring them to king Asgore, surprisingly." The man said flatly. His attitude was in stark contrast to the atmosphere. 

"Oh...well thank you, that was very informative.. I'll just... I'll just be going now." She rushed to leave. Her worst fears realized. 

"Well I'm just glad HE didn't get to "exploring" the town, if you know what I mean." Toriel overheard from a passing conversation. 

They were headed to the capital, where Asgore wouldn't care what the situation was. He told her before if they didn't die on the way to him he would kill any human he saw on sight, no questions asked. Just like they did with their son. 

She had to find them! Toriel needed to protect them. 

"If he would hit another human like that imagine what he would do to us." That sentence froze her in her tracks. 

"Excuse me." She said approaching the large group that were animatedly chatting "what are you talking about, what do you mean hit another human?"

"Oh you don't know!" Said an overexcited gossiper. " the humans they got into a fight! Captain Undyne had to brake it up, so uncivilized."

A dog monster barked at her " I was there and it wasn't a fight! The male human came up to the female and stuck her in the face, she never fought back."

Oh stars... what had Toriel done...

 

Sans POV 

When the glow of "day" came around his brother rose with it, as always. Somethings never changed and Sans took comfort in that. He smiled at him as he went to check on Undyne. 

She came out of the room not long after and set to boiling some water before she spoke to him. 

"Were leaving soon and you'll reach alphys lab not long after but I can't go. It's out of the way of the capital road... so will you tell her I'm sorry for me." Undyne asked him 

"Sure...Undyne about my bro... I don't want him to have to go back there. You would keep an eye on him for me would you. Sides I'm sure he would love to get credit for helping, do I smell a promotion?" He still didn't know what was going to worst. Being separated from his brother. Or being in that place again. But he knew he didn't want Papyrus there. 

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, remember you don't have a nose...Oh and Sans, I hope you figure out what's up with the kid." She told him before heading into the room with some Instant coffee. 

He decided to make himself a cup and got up from his sentry position. 

"S-s ans... is, is something wrong with my son" Magnolia was wide awake siting up on the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows within arms reach of him. She was alternating from looking at him and looking down at the kids still sleeping form horrified. 

The look she gave him said there was no way he was going to squirm out of this. He cringed, guess he would have to tell her now. "Mag-" he started when she turned on him. 

"What do you know!" She accused him venomously with tears in her eyes. 

"I-I..." how the hell did he start. "This isn't the he first time I met your son."

He decided it would be best just to lay the important things all out. "Not the second either. Frisk he... he is able to mess with time some how. Like he keeps resetting the clock. This is the fourth time I've meet your kid"

She looked at him like he had two heads "What are you talking about."

"I think there was some human movie about time travel like this.... mole month.... golfer week." he tried sounding nonchalant he didn't want to freak her out. 

"Groundhog day." She said incredulously. 

"Ya that's the one." He had been happy that one fell down the dump, before he started living it he thought it was hilarious. 

He wasn't laughing now. 

"My child is Bill Murray." She said without emotion. 

"Magnolia... there's more." He told her. 

"Of course there is."

He decided to tell her in the simplest way. In a way she would undrstand. "An evil soul is trying to possess him."

She didn't say anything but she looked horrified. 

"I'm not sure why and I don't know if it knows about his... power, but I- I think I can help. There's a old lab in the place we're headed to I ... it's got the equipment that I need to try."

"I... I don't believe you." That stung. She had said she trusted him before. The silence dragged until Frisk himself yawned awake. 

"Morning mom... what's wrong with you too." At first he was sleepy eyed but he took in the atmosphere quickly. He was an observant kid. 

"Baby... you haven't been here before have you?" She asked him in a shaky voice. 

Frisk gave Sans a hurt look. "Why did you tell her."

"In all fairness she kinda overheard me, I didn't go tellin her on purpose. It was just bad time-lining." For a moment since reigned.

Then Magnolia's face scrunched and she squeaked trying to suppress her laughter. Frisk huffed and gave him an annoyed look "that's not funny."

 

Frisk POV 

Frisk didn't mind so much when his mother made him wait inside as his father left. It's not like he wanted to say goodbye. 

And it turned out Sans wasn't so much of a backstabber. He had only told his mom Frisk could time travel. 

He didn't tell her what they had done. 

He didn't hate Sans for what he did. It's not like he had hurt him and it all worked out for Frisk in the end. His mom was alive. 

It was Sans that told him about using his own power to protect those that were being hurt even if it wasn't enough. Sans had been talking about himself and of course he was strong enough but it got Frisk to thinking. 

What if he defended the people he loved. What if stopped his father from hurting his mother before it happened. 

So he did. 

It was the first thing that had gone differently. When he saw his father confront his mother Frisk intervened, he had pushed him away, told him to stop. 

She usually was quiet. But after his father told him to "fuck off" and slapped him. She was scary quiet. She told Frisk to go to his room. Then with a straight back lead his father into their room. 

Where all the beatings happened. They thought he didn't know. But he wasn't stupid. 

Mom was always "sick" afterwards. And his father seemed happier and didn't call him as many names. And sometimes there were the bruises. 

He decided to give Sans a pass on messing up keeping them safe from dad. After all he wasn't expecting to see him down here either. And Sans was totally on guard now. He would know what to do. He would get them all out without anyone getting hurt. 

Because no one could beat Sans. 

 

Magnolia POV 

She didn't want to see Charles off but she need to find a place away from Frisk so she could ask Sans more about what was going on. 

Thankfully he was being completely open with her. It was a nice change of pace for her. Like they were in this together. He answered all her questions. 

"No, I don't think he knows he's being possessed. He calls the ghost his "imaginary friend". Although it also seemed he was trying to do everything he could to reassure her and calm her. 

She had thought nothing of his imaginary friend, after all she had imaginary friends as a child too. So did Charles. 

"I SHALL MISS YOU BOTH BUT I MUST BE OFF. I AM SURE TO BE HIGHLY REWARDED SO I EXPECT YOUR PRAISE AND ADMIRATION WHEN I RETURN" Papyrus said interrupting the conversation. Magnolia smiled at his upbeat enthusiasm. 

A few feet away Charles struggled against Undyne. "Hey what going on..." he was looking at her confused. She almost didn't have it in her to tell him. To leave him, again. 

"I... Frisk and I aren't coming with you... I'm sorry." She admitted sadly. 

"Maggie MAGGIE! No! Don't let them take me! They're gonna kill me! Maggie!" Charles yelled out to her. 

"I- Charles I can't..." she had to go with Sans so he could fix her son. 

"Fuck that! Help me Maggie, please." He looked at her desperately and her heart broke. 

But they couldn't really mean to kill him. Those she had met on her journey seemed to be just normal people living their lives. They wished him no harm. Yes she worried about the king like Toriel had told her but he wouldn't kill Charles... she hoped. 

She looked over at Sans who was standing next to her, for reassurance but he was glaring at Charles so hard she doubted he knew she existed right now. 

She didn't need or have time for this. Besides her son needed her more. 

"Just behave yourself Charles please..." she would come pled his case after she had cured Frisk. 

"It's the goddamn truth. He threatened me with it!" He said jerking his head wildly at Sans. Who let out a growl next to her. 

Now she was getting annoyed. "I don't know why you and Sans hate each other so much but you can't escape the consequences of what you did... you hit me... in front of all these people..."

"They AREN'T PEOPLE!" He shrieked back. 

"Goodbye Charles." She told him with all the strength she had left before going back in the house. She could hear his yelling of her name long after he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up on my phones notes


End file.
